Nothing Else Matters
by Miss Gryffindor
Summary: Love can be bitter or sweet! Love can start with a friendship or a rivalry! Story told from the point of view of several characters. Please Read & Review! CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. I think about your face

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first School of Rock fanfiction. Until now I've only written Harry Potter stuff but I wanted try something new and since School of Rock is one of my favourite movies I decided to give it a shot. This story is told from the point of view of several characters from the movie. The chapters will be named after songs that somehow inspired me to write this, so I suppose we can call it a songfic. Reviews are highly welcome! Your critics and suggestion are essential for me to improve my writing. Now I shall leave you to the fic! Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: This site is called **fan**fiction. net for a reason. Read between the lines.

Echo

"_I think about your face_

_And how I'm falling to your eyes_

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

_Time that called for space_

_Unclear where you drew the line_

_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind_

_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time to waste, asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

_Do I expect to change the past I hold inside?_

_With all the words I said repeating over in my mind_

_Some things you can't erase no matter how hard you try_

_An exit to escape is all there is left to find."_

Here I am, staring at her. Again. I mentally slap myself and turn my eyes to my desk sighing inaudibly. I've been trying to fight this feeling away with no success… I know she doesn't like me that way, she never will and even if she did, it would never work. We're too different, like day and night, water and oil, Classical and Rock. However that doesn't make me love her any less, au contraire! Love… Damn, it's so scary and it's even scarier to hear myself admitting it! Of course nobody knows about my feelings, I've done a great job hiding them in the past few months. It wasn't easy though, there were times I thought my heart would explode if I didn't tell anyone. Now I see there's no point in telling people that I love her, it won't make her love me back now will it? Besides she would find out sooner or later and that would be the ultimate humiliation.

I can only imagine her reaction… she wouldn't believe it at first, then she would laugh and then she would try and analyze me. She always analyzes everything and everyone, it's part of her nature. I don't want to be analyzed though nor do I want her rational, down-to-earth theories. I just want love, pure and simple, strong and passionate… and everlasting. Sounds a bit old-fashioned huh? Especially for a guy like me who changes girlfriend every week. When you're blessed with good looks you can easily get any girl you want even if you're a massive jerk. All chicks from Horace Green would give their left arm to go on a date with me, all except one… and that is precisely the girl I want. Most people would say it's not love what I feel… Some would say it is obsession, others would state it's wanting what you can't have. Well, they're all wrong. True love is often mistaken by obsession and lust because of its intensity.

I raise my eyes off the desk as I feel the pressure of an insistent staring at the top of my head. She's glaring at me and God I know exactly what that means: it's the you-should-be-paying-attention-instead-of-daydreaming glare. I look back at her and recline on my chair flashing her my best smirk… I know it gets on her nerves and that's what I want, to annoy her as much as possible. I tilt my head slightly not breaking eye contact… I actually find these staring games of ours quite amusing but also quite painful. Hiding behind a mask of ironic coolness isn't very easy when her dark orbs are literally trying to fulminate me. Her cheeks are flushed and her jawbone is tense, I can tell angriness is boiling up inside her even though she's doing her best to restrain herself. It's so funny to see her desperately fighting to keep her composure… no, she would never lose control in the middle of a class. That would be **her** ultimate humiliation! I wish she would though, I wish she would yell at me or slap me across the face. At least I would finally know the wild, fiery being that lives inside that serious, uptight person.

She shakes her head in bitter disapprove and lowers her eyes. I won, I always do, however that doesn't make me feel me good, or happy or proud. Just empty. If I can't make her love me then I'll make her hate me, that's my most recent motto. You may think it's stupid and childish but it isn't. Love and hate are separated by a fine line, like Yin and Yang. So it's quite alright if she hates me… at least she arbours feelings for me, no matter how negative they are. Indifference on the other hand is something I could not live with. The bell rings and everybody jumps off their seats, thrilled that classes are over for the day. I gather my things slowly, still immersed in my thoughts and prepare myself to exit the room but something makes me stop dead in my tracks. She's standing at the door, leaning against its frame, arms folded to her chest, her brown eyes trying to burn into my soul. The game's over my dear and you've lost so deal with it! I raise a brow and look at her, erasing every single trace of emotion off my face as I take a few steps in her direction.

" What? "

She unfolds her arms and lifts her chin to stare properly at me. I feel a sudden urge of pulling her into a kiss but hold myself back. Her delicate features are just as unreadable as mine.

" We needto talk Frederick. Now. "

**A/N: Short chapter, I know! The next one will be bigger, I promise! So... how was that?**


	2. All your mental armour drags me down

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here I am again! Dead tired I must say (yawns) stood up all night watching the Oscars ceremony. Oh well… **

**Wyverna, Nanners-77 and MetallicaMad: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you liked the fic and I just hope not to disappoint you with this second chapter!**

Mouth

"_you gave me this  
you made me give  
your silver grin  
still sticking it in_

_you have a soul machine  
soul machine_

_your loaded smiles  
pretty just desserts  
wish it all for you  
so much it never hurts_

_you have a soul machine  
stolen me  
all your mental armour drags me down  
we can't breathe when you come around  
all your mental armour drags me down  
nothing hurts like your mouth"_

"_We need to talk Frederick. Now."_

I can see his face contort slightly in surprise. Apparently Ice Man here wasn't expecting me to confront him… well that shows how little he knows me. I'm fed up with those silent competitions! What is he trying to prove anyway? Does he think himself superior just because he can stare at me for minutes without breaking eye contact? He's ridiculous! Totally and utterly ridiculous! But I need to know why… there must be reason… there's **got** to be a reason! We never used to be like this, I mean we weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies either. I guess we were just… friendly. We fought occasionally because he thinks I'm a stuck-up class factotum and an insufferable teacher's pet and I think he's a lazy ignorant jerk and a bad boy wannabe, but things would go back to normal after that. There was no unspoken rivalry, no staring games to see who was the weak and who was the powerful. I miss those days, I swear I do…

"You've had all day to talk to me…" he says coolly brandishing his infamous smirk "I gotta go home now."

Avoiding the subject and running off. That's so typical of Freddy. Oh but he is so wrong if he thinks he's going to get away like that! I smirk back at him and tilt my head shooting him cold, teasing glances.

"My, aren't I sensing a little tension here? Are you scared of having a little, harmless chat with me Jones? ..."

Freddy blinks a couple of times obviously taken aback by my question. I've pushed the right button and I know for sure he's going to stay. He would never give me the satisfaction of calling him a coward!

"Of course I'm not scared Tinker! Why would I?"

He always addresses me by my band name in a weak attempt to make me mad. How pathetic is that? He sits down at his desk and I follow him.

"Well talk then! ..." he adds not waiting for my answer.

I cross my legs and look him in the eye.

"Why were you staring at me? "

I see him arched his eyebrows in fake surprise. I know exactly what his next move is going to be…

"Excuse me?"

Goddamnit Jones! Can't you stop the acting for 5 freaking minutes and be honest for once in your life?

"You heard me Jones! And stop playing misunderstood for God's sake! "I spat out angrily. I shut my mouth abruptly and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I try and lower my voice. "Now, why were you staring at me in class? "

"Because you were staring at me in first place. " he replies simply.

I open my mouth indignantly to protest and feel my cheeks turn scarlet. How dare he!

"I… was… not!"

He lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees, amusement sparkling in his big brown eyes

"Yes you were! When I looked up you were already staring at me…"

I hate to admit it but he's got a point. I was indeed looking at him before he raised his eyes to face me.

"So I guess you should be the one answering that question!" he concludes triumphantly.

Before I could say anything, someone coughs by the door. In my hurry to turn around and see who is it, I fall off my chair and land squarely on the classroom floor. Miss Mullins is staring at me in utter shock.

"Miss Hathaway, Mister Jones… your class was over a long time ago. I suggest you two leave and go home." she says before she storms off.

As I get up, Freddy burst out laughing.

"You're hilarious Summer! … You should've seen your face when old Mullins coughed! It seemed like you were going to have a heart attack or something! " he said between laughs.

I glare furiously at him and bite on my lip. I'm doing my best not to rip his blonde head off!

"Laugh all you want! This is far from being over Frederick Jones! Mark my words!"

And with that, I run off the room.


	3. Headstrong, they're headstrong!

**A/N: Hello there! Chapter 3 is here! Woot! My pc is currently being fixed so I might not update in the next couple of days… As for the chapter I just want to say that the italics are for either lyrics and thoughts. Thought I'd tell you so you won't find it confusing! **

Headstrong

"_Circling, you're circling, you're circling you're head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said, _

_Now I see the truth _

_I got a doubt,_

_A different motive in your eyes _

_And now I'm out, _

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,_

_See inside, inside of our heads yeah, well now that's over,_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away"_

* * *

"Do you think they're fighting?" Marta asks glancing above her shoulder to the big stone building of Horace Green. 

"Are you kidding? This is Freddy and Summer we're talking about! Of course they're fighting! " Eleni answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

I look at my friends and back-up singer mates and nod. Everyone who attends Horace Green knows Spazz, the Pretty Blonde Devil and Tink, the Little Miss Perfect don't get along. It's not like they hate each other to death, they just don't get along. They can't go past their differences and that makes them argue occasionally. It's been a while since the last time they had an argument though… hmmm odd, very odd.

"_Aren't you coming Summer?"_

_Summer turns her head to look at me and smiles softly._

"_Not yet Tomika… I've got stuff to do here… I'll catch you guys later at band practise!"_

_I smirk back as I watch her lean against the door frame. Everybody else has left by now, except Freddy who is still packing his books on his bag._

"_Ok… see you later then!"_

"_Bye…"_

"I wonder what's going on… did you notice the whole exchanging glances thing during class?" I ask.

"It was impossible not to notice! They were staring at each other for ages, it seemed like they were competing or something!" Eleni says.

"Who's competing?" a male voice asks behind me.

Frank, Marco and Billy smile at us as they join us on our way home.

"Freddy and Summer." I say "They've been staring at each other in classes."

"Yeah I know… weird isn't it? They used to yell at each other until they were voiceless and now they just glare… quite a dramatic change!" Marco states, looking at each one of us.

Frank yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Well maybe something happened… "

"What?" I ask.

Frank shrugs and looks at me.

"I don't know, maybe they just…"

"Honestly people! Can't you see it?" Billy says impatiently cutting off Frank "They're in love! It's so obvious! Only they refuse to admit it! Freddy and Summer might be just as different as night and day but they do have one thing in common: they're both proud and headstrong! Admitting their feelings would be one big stab on their pride so it's easier to pretend they hate each other!"

The rest of the boys burst out laughing while me, Marta and Eleni look at Billy in pure astonishment.

"So you're saying Summer and Freddy like each other but they're in denial…" Marta starts looking a bit unsure "Actually it kind of makes sense."

I nod in agreement. Billy might be right…

"Come on Billy! That's ridiculous! Freddy and Summer in love ? Are you stoned or what ?"

Billy glares at Eleni and crosses his arms to his chest.

"If you don't believe it I can only say you're an insensitive, thick creature!"

"Hey! Watch out your language Fancy Pants!"

As Billy and Eleni start bickering about manners and sensibility, I look down, Billy's words replaying in my mind. If they really are in love and don't want to admit it maybe we could help them a little. You know just give them a push… but how? If they ever find out we were playing matchmaker they'd go ballistic and possibly never talk to us as long as they lived! I've got to come up with something but I can't do this alone.

"Guys, listen up!" I say raising my voice to get their attention and interrupt Eleni and Billy who are still rowing "I got an idea to hook up Freddy and Summer!"


	4. Girl with the broken smile

**A/N: 10 reviews! YAY! I am so happy to know people are actually enjoying my fic! Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I apologize for the previous chapter, I know some of you find it slightly confused. It was Tomika's POV, I actually indicated it somewhere in the Flashback part (the one that's in italics) but it's still confusing. Sowy! You know writing fics in English when English isn't your first language can be quite hard. That's the major reason why my stories aren't half as good as I wish. Now, on this chapter there are two POVs which will be separated by a line. Hope you like it!**

She Will Be Loved

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want"_

School's over, kids run happily to their places, looking forward to do their favourite things and see their parents and siblings. But not me. Going home is an excruciating torture I had to get used to. I open the front door and glanced around the entrance hall. Thank goodness they're not home yet! At least I can have a couple of hours of peace to do my homework quietly. Music and band practises are the only things that keep me sane… When they start fighting I just turn on the stereo and forget about my crappy life following the lyrics of my favourite rock songs. Listening to that blasting loud music is like a painkiller, it makes me stop feeling… my soul gets numb and so does my heart. And I hate being numb, because being numb keeps you from getting hurt but also from getting touched. I need to **feel** loved, I need to **be** loved…

My room, always tidy and clean, reflects everything that I'm not. The decoration is still the same since I was 7: pink walls, white furniture, Barbies and Disney videotapes. Only my bass represents my true self. As I stare at my own image in the mirror I realize not much has changed… my dark brown hair is still the same, falling loosely over my shoulders, I still have the same tanned skin, the same chestnut eyes and my smile… my broad and sweet smile is still there. I smile a lot, even if I'm broken inside, even if my soul is torn apart. They say everything gets better when you smile… I've been smiling all my life and things are still shitty. It made absolutely no difference. But I keep smiling no matter what… That's what I'm supposed to do. To pretend I am the happiest girl in the world, to make everyone think my life is so damn perfect!

I'm trying to do my math homework. It's been 20 minutes and I'm still stuck in the same exercise. It's my worse subject and even though I try real hard to understand and like it, I just can't. It must be genetic or something… Math Phobia. I laugh at my silly thoughts and try to focus on the exercise. Ok, 48y plus -5x minus 22 is… Loud noises. Angry voices. They're home. 48y plus -5x… Cries. Broken glasses. I drop my pencil and cover my ears with my hands, desperately trying to block those sounds. I reach out for the stereo remote but instead I grab the math book and without thinking I run downstairs. Mum and dad don't even notice me passing by the living room and closing the front door with a loud bang. I walk down the street, not knowing exactly where my footsteps will lead me to…

* * *

Music might be the best thing in the world but Math is definitely the second best. I don't understand why people don't like it! It's so interesting, exciting and challenging! Pity our teacher set us such easy exercises. Suddenly the bell rings, I wonder who might be… my parents are both out on business trips and none of my classmates ever drop by to visit me. 

"Katie?" I ask feeling quite surprised as I open the door.

"Hey Lawrence." She replies smiling softly at me as usual. Her eyes are puffed and bloodshot though like she had been recently crying. "Can I come in?"

I nod and step back to make room for he to pass. I have no idea why is Katie here… she seems quite upset although she's smiling but that can't be the reason of her presence, can it? She wouldn't come to me if she needed a shoulder to cry on. She would come to Summer or Tomika or Marta or any of her girlfriends, but not me. Nobody ever comes to me to talk about their problems… they find me too weirdo to understand their normal issues.

"Are you alright?" I ask with concern closing the door behind her.

She laughs weakly and looks at me.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm… um… having trouble with our Math homework. And I thought, well, maybe you could help me since you're a numbers genius… if that's ok, that is… I don't want to bother you."

I know she's hiding something but instinct tells me not to make any questions or she might push me away.

"Of course I'll help you! I've just finished mine… let's go to my room."

I can help but blush as I say the last five words. I've never had a girl in my room, not even for mere study. My hands are all sweaty and my knees are getting slightly week. Come on Lawrence, you're **just** going to study Maths!

"Nice room!" Katie says looking around.

"Thanks. You can sit over here." I answer blushing again and pointing down at my work desk.

She sits down on my chair and I sit beside her on a small bench. As I open the book and start explain her how to do every single exercise, she leans towards me to have a closer look at the equations and our forearms brush together. The warm feeling of her arm next to mine is just wonderful!

An hour and a half later we are standing at my door way again and I'm feelings slightly disappointed that she has to leave so soon.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" I ask again rather boldly.

Katie nods and smiles sadly.

"I'd love to but I've go to go back home now… my parents will be worried."

"Ok…" I reply trying to cover my disappointment.

I was expecting her to go now but instead of turning to leave she steps closer to me and stares into my eyes.

"Lawrence?..." she whispers.

"Yes?..." I whisper back.

She just stares at me for a couple more seconds, then she slowly slips her arms around my neck and pulls me into a soft hug. My arms are limp on each side of my body but after the initial shock I wrap them carefully around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" she says quietly in my ear before pulling back and walking away.


	5. You've got a friend

**A/N: I totally love my reviewers! You guys rule! Thanks for the support and critics! You have no idea how much you help me! Mwah! And now I'll leave you to the fic! Oh btw, this fic will be centered in the Freddy/Summer and Katie/Lawrence pairing. All the other characters will pop in occasionally but these 4 will be the main.**

You've Got a Friend

"_When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, oh nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights._

_You just call out my name,  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, to see you again.  
Winter, Spring, Summer, or Fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend._

_If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
And soon I will be knocking upon your door."_

Freddy and I have been bestfriends since 1st grade, something I still find strange after 10 years of friendship. You see, Freddy is everything that I've always longed to be: he's funny, popular, outgoing, and girls think he's irresistible. As for me, I'm still a clumsy, shy kid that doesn't have the guts to tell his dad off. Dewey and the band made some difference of course, it made my dad finally accept me as I am, it made learn how to release all the emotions bottled up inside me and it made me a little more confident about my skills. However the coy and awkward Zachary Mooneyham is still here. It's hard to understand why Freddy would want to be friends with someone like me… in the beginning I thought he had choose me because he knew I would never overshadowed him but Freddy has been such a loyal, caring friend throughout the years I feel ashamed of even considering that possibility.

Right now I'm on my way to his house. He invited me to dinner so we can go to band practise together. Dinning with Freddy is almost part of my routine by now and his mom is like a second mother to me.

"Oh hi Zack!" Mrs. Jones greets me as I rang the bell and she opens the door. "Come on in!"

"Hello Mrs. Jones!" I reply walking in.

Blasting sounds of furious drumming reach my ears and I look up feeling quite surprised. Is Freddy trying to break his drums! I turn my gaze to Mrs. Jones and stare at her questioningly. She just shrugs and sighs.

"He's been banging on that infernal thing for the past two hours... Well I must go now, I've left some money on the kitchen table so you can order a pizza... needless to say to make yourself at home dear!" she says smiling at me. "Goodbye and behave!" she adds playfully and strokes my head before leaving.

"Bye Mrs. Jones and don't worry, we always behave!"

I climb the stairs and knock on his bedroom door but he doesn't listen. I open the door slightly and peek inside to find a flustered Freddy drumming as if his life depended on it.

"Hey!" I shout at him stepping inside and closing the door. "What's that all about dude?"

Freddy raises his head and smirks as he sees it's me.

"I'm sticking to the Man!" he shouts back

"Yeah well give the Man a break and put those sticks down! I got to talk to you..."

Freddy places the drumsticks on his lap and wipes some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"And what exactly do you wanna talk about?"

I sigh and sit on the floor facing him.

"You." I answer.

"Me!" He asks arching his eyebrows. "What about me?"

"What's wrong with you Freddy! And don't you dare telling me nothing's wrong because you haven't been yourself lately and you know it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Zack."

"Oh you don't!... I'll tell you then! You're distant, spaced out, not as talkative and cheerful as you used to be and it looks like you're trying to murder your drums kit! What's going on?"

I watch his face darken slightly as he looks down. He knows it's useless to deny... I know him even better than I know myself!

"Look man, I don't want to talk about it ok? You're right, something's going on with me but it's nothing important! You don't have to worry, I'm gonna be fine."

I shake my head softly and run my fingers through my hair trying to contain myself. At this point yelling at him would only make things worse.

"I'm your friend, of course I worry about you! And I hate seeing you down! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Freddy shakes his head slowly and keeps looking down. I know he's near tears by now which only makes me more worried. Suddenly he lifts his head and looks at me with a weak smile playing on his lips.

"Actuall there's something you can do... you can grab the phone and order a big pepperoni pizza for us! I'm starving!"

I laugh softly and throw him a pillow. That's his particular way of saying 'thanks for being my friend'.


End file.
